


Sleeping Beauty

by MariaAD



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Durincest, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That awkward moment when there’s a sleeping-beauty-esque curse on you brother.<br/>And your Uncle doesnt know of your relationship.<br/>Thorins off side, pacing and panicking<br/>'We don't know who Kili's One is!!!'<br/>'If you want to keep believing that, Uncle - you might want to look away.'"<br/>- Kaciart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> Got inspired by a piece of art from the lovely Kaciart on tumblr.
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/52672196427
> 
> NEW NOTE: Forgot to mention that this was actually written quite some time ago. I wrote it whilst watching the live stream of the drawing, so it's as old as that.:P

Fili sat on the bed by his brother’s sleeping form, worry rushing over him once again.

“We don't know who Kili's One is!!!”

He looked to his uncle. Thorin was, as he had been for a while, pacing back and forth in the small room. Frustration showed on his features, helpless in regards of his dear young nephew.

Fili sighed silently and looked to Kili once more. The spell, cast on Kili not many hours ago, had left Thorin angry and stressed none the less. They had been informed that the “curse” could not be lifted by anything but true loves kiss.

Now they were here; Kili placed on the small bed in the room, Thorin by the door and Fili, with a big dilemma, by his brother’s side.

 

Fili and Kili had been together for a while. Their brotherly relationship had developed as both had confessed their forbidden feelings, and so far they had managed to keep it a secret.

Fili frowned.

Now it had come to the point where That would have to change, no matter the cost, for else Kili would not wake from his sleep.

“If you want to keep believing that, Uncle - you might want to look away.”

Fili once again looked to his uncle, who now stopped and looked at him with a confused expression.

Fili then looked to Kili again, ignoring Thorin but hoping the dwarf was not looking.

He took in the sight of Kili’s calm sleeping form and then leaned in closer.

A deep breath and he let their lips meet, as they had done countless times before but never with an audience.

 

Thorin, who had been stopped by his nephew’s words, widened his eyes as the two young dwarf’s lips met.

Feelings of shock and confusion took a hold of him.

 

Kili was soon stirring, eyes fluttering and murmuring slightly.

Thorin gasped as he realized what this meant. The two, Fili and Kili, his dear young nephews were each other’s Ones.

Anger began building. A relationship between two men was accepted amongst dwarfs, but not between brothers. And the two being Durin’s, they were heirs to the throne, Fili even next in line.

This could never happen! Unacceptable in most eyes, and Thorin himself, having a hard time accepting this surprise, couldn’t but agree. He loved his nephews, more than most things on this earth, and he wanted them both to be happy, but this was not the right way.

His expression grew angry and he stepped forward, though only to be stopped mid step by a hand on his arm.

He looked, slightly shocked, to the person by his side, Bilbo.

 

Bilbo, who had walked into the room as the two were millimetres apart, had watched as Thorin went through the different emotions, and he had quickly decided to stop the future king if he seemed to be about to do something stupid.

He looked into the tall dwarfs light blue eyes with a firm look, and Thorin seemed to calm down just at that.

 

Thorin, now looking to his own newly found One, felt himself relax and suddenly able to see the situation from another perspective.

Had it not been for their relationship Kili might have been doomed to sleep for an eternity, and the situation would have been sorrow filled. Now, though he would be needing a serious conversation with the two, they were all able to be together; Kili safe and sound.

 

A small smile traced the future king’s face as he looked at the two, now embracing, dwarfs. He felt a slight pull on his arm and soon followed his small lover out.


End file.
